


Treinta Años Después

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"</p><p>Scorpius Mafoy se enfrente al Resentimiento, la Angustia y la Pasión de la mano de James Sirius Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título** : Treinta años después.

 **Protagonista:** Scorpius Malfoy

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Resumen:** Este fic ha sido escrito para el reto del foro La noble y ascentral casa de los Black, el reto consiste en escoger un personaje y escribir tres escenas que giren en torno a los sentimientos que mediante un sorteo te toquen en suerte, en mi caso eran angustia, resentimiento y pasión. Espero haber logrado plasmar esas sensaciones. ¡Saludos!

 **Notas** **:** Es un texto en el que hay escenas de **sexo explícito** entre hombres.

 **Beta:** Gracias a Piruleta3 (RoHoshi) sin la que no podría haber conseguido que esto estuviese aquí, ¡miles de gracias!

 

**30 años después**

 

* * *

 

Resentimiento

 

* * *

 

—Malfoy. —La voz petulante de Davis me sobresaltó. Aparté la mirada del caldero, donde se cocía la poción. Hice un tempus y tras poner la cuenta atrás en tres minutos, me giré. Su cara redonda, eternamente llena de granos, mostraba tal expresión de regocijo que me estremecí. Si aquel cabrón estaba contento, eso sólo podía significar algo malo para mí—. Te esperan fuera.

 

—Tengo que acabar —respondí, mirando de reojo el reloj que parecía haberse ralentizado. Sólo dos minutos, dos y habría acabado. Sin embargo, la sonrisilla porcina de aquel animal me dejó claro que si podía me iba a hacer la putada.

 

—Aurores Malfoy, y hasta donde sé, los de tu calaña no os podéis permitir el lujo de negaros a hablar —Hizo un gesto con los dedos, enfatizando la palabra—, con ellos, ¿verdad?

 

Contuve las ganas de replicar, ¿de qué serviría, de todas maneras? Tenía casi veintidós años y aunque la guerra había acabado bastante antes de que yo naciese, aún había personas como Davis, que creían que las deudas de los padres debían heredarlas los hijos. Tragué saliva y miré la costosa mezcla; no era la primera vez que ocurría aquello, ni sería la última. Durante toda mi vida había sufrido sólo por el estigma que suponía ser un Malfoy. Despreciados por ambos bandos de una lucha en la que, de haber podido mi padre no habría participado.

 

—Está bien, recogeré esto y... —Intenté ganar tiempo.

 

—Vete ya Malfoy, o presentaré una queja por desobediencia —amenazó.

 

Mierda, era un sólo puto minuto, ¿Porqué Davis era así? La respuesta surgió sola, amarga como un veneno en mi garganta; Porque podía hacerlo. Su familia había pertenecido al bando de la luz y eso ya era una garantía de privilegios y poder en el nuevo orden que regía la sociedad mágica. ¿Importaba que fuese su incompetencia la que hacía perder dinero al laboratorio para el que trabajaban? ¿Importaba que fuese Scorpius y no él quien sobrellevase la mayor carga de responsabilidad? No, y pelear por defender unos derechos que ni había conocido era complicado. A veces deseaba ser un chico normal, con una vida corriente, ser un muggle. ¿Para qué coño quería toda mi sangre pura y mi herencia mágica? Sólo era el hijo de un antiguo mortífago. Que éste hubiese sido un adolescente que se había visto obligado durante meses a realizar todo tipo de actos que aborrecía carecía de importancia. Ellos sólo veían mi rostro, mi pelo, mi apellido.

 

Tenía cabellos ondulados de un castaño intenso, casi caoba, ojos grandes y expresivos que siempre me miraban con una amabilidad de la que hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido a desconfiar. Se puso de pie cuando entré en la pequeña sala de descanso del personal. Era bastante más alto que yo, pero me negué a alzar la cabeza, así que me limité a hacer un gesto rígido y esperar. Escuché un carraspeo y a pesar de mi empeño, le ojeé. Él representaba todo lo contrario de lo que yo era por definición.

 

—Medimago Malfoy, por favor siéntate —pidió. Su voz era baja y grave; me estremeció la suave entonación, el tono viril pero dulce. Apreté los labios, obligándome a recordar que si bien la guerra había acabado hacía treinta años, las trincheras seguían abiertas y desde nuestro nacimiento, vivíamos en bandos opuestos.

 

—¿Esto va a ser muy largo? —rezongué de malos modos—. Estoy seguro de que cuando regrese a mi puesto, la poción en la que llevaba días trabajando será agua sucia.

 

Le oí reír por lo bajo y fastidiado, alcé el rostro, enarcando una ceja.

 

—¿Le parece gracioso _auror Potter_? —pregunté, haciendo hincapié en su apellido. Siempre era él quien acudía a interrogarme e investigar. Siempre. Le detestaba por eso y por ser tan jodidamente perfecto. Desde su educado acento hasta aquel rostro hermoso—. ¿Sabe cuantas horas extras tendré que trabajar para devolver el coste de esa poción?

 

Se puso serio frunciendo el ceño: —¿Te hacen pagar de tu sueldo?

 

—Por supuesto —respondí. Cediendo, me dejé caer en la silla enfrente de donde esperaba.

 

—Pero eso no es legal —insistió. Tenía una pluma en la mano, pero no escribió. En cambio me estudió en silencio, consiguiendo que el mal humor llegase al punto de ebullición dentro de mí.

 

—Dígame algo que no sepa auror Potter —resoplé. Tenía los ojos castaños más preciosos que había visto en mi vida. Orlados de una increíbles pestañas cobrizas. Maldito fuese, hacía que el pulso galopase en mis venas sin control.

 

—Quiero que mires a estos sujetos —anunció tras una pausa, empujando los pergaminos hacia mi lado de la mesa—. Y no, no me parece gracioso. Pero... siempre estás tan tenso...

 

—Bien por usted que puede darse el lujo de relajarse —musité, repasando las fotos de los desconocidos. Imaginaba que eran traficantes o algo parecido. Quizás pensaban que si insistían, acabarían encontrando pruebas en contra mía. Idiotas, si quisiera cometer algún delito nunca sería tan obvio.

 

—¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre? —preguntó.

 

—Porque no es correcto, usted es un oficial y yo un Malfoy —expliqué, siendo todo lo sarcástico posible. Sus intentos de amistad sólo conseguían hacerme sentir más frustrado. ¿Pretendía hacerme creer que un Potter, nada menos que el hijo mayor del Héroe, quería algún tipo de relación conmigo? No era _tan_ tonto.

 

—¿Esa afirmación tiene sentido? —Parecía realmente interesado y eso me hizo sonrojar de furia, me sentí burlado.

 

—La tiene para mí. No les conozco —repliqué tenso—. ¿Me necesita para algo más?

 

—¿No los reconoces? —repitió. Se había levantado y cruzado el espacio que nos separaba de un par de zancadas. De pie a mi espalda, se inclinó sobre los pergaminos—. Es importante.

 

Su aliento cosquilleaba en mi nuca. Me repetí que por muy guapo que fuese, sólo era un instrumento más de un gobierno al que despreciaba. Me aferré a ese pensamiento.

 

—No, ¿por qué es tan importante?

 

—Porque sospechamos que uno de ellos ha envenenado a tu padre.

 


	2. Angustia

**Angustia**

* * *

Llevaba varios días en los que apenas había pegado ojo. Estaba exhausto, pero la idea de alejarme de la puerta tras la que mi padre luchaba por su vida era algo que no pasaba por mi mente. Me rasqué la cabeza, mirando a mí alrededor. Estaba solo, el silencio y la escasa luz me dijeron que de nuevo era de noche. Era la tercera y cada minuto era una sentencia. Tragué con fuerza, alejando los pensamientos nefastos que me desesperaban. No conseguían el antídoto, y segundo a segundo, aquella maldición me estaba robando a la única persona en el mundo que lo había dado todo por mí. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, las manos sobre la boca y ahogando esos sollozos que nadie quería oír, ni siquiera yo. En mi mente, reviví las veces que de pequeño, me llevó a volar en escoba, las ocasiones en que, los dos solos, vagabundeamos por el Londres _muggle_. Aún podía escucharle diciéndome que había tenido que llegar yo para que él se animase a ir al cine o visitar un museo. Evoqué su rostro lleno de orgullo al verme subir el tren camino de Hogwarts y sus palabras; _«No te preocupes por mí, Scorpius, yo soy el que tiene que hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? Ese es mi trabajo. Tú sólo aprende y disfruta.»_ Las veces, siendo yo un adulto, en que me había aconsejado que siguiese adelante y no pensara en la injusticia.

Siento el sudor espeso y frío perlándome la frente, la sensación de opresión en el centro del pecho, el vacío en el estómago. No quiero creer que tras esa puerta el hombre que me ha hecho ser quien soy se esté muriendo sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para salvarle.

—Toma, está caliente. —La sencilla frase me sacó del estupor en el que me hallaba sumergido.

Alcé la cabeza y le miré. Oh sí, tenía que ser él quien me viese en mi peor momento. James Potter. A pesar de todo, le agradecí que estuviese ahí. ¿Quién me entiende? Me sorprendió sentándose a mi lado en el suelo. Rebuscó en la bolsa de papel marrón que llevaba en las manos. El envoltorio grasiento crujió y el olor a comida hizo que me gruñese el vientre por el hambre. El nudo en la garganta se acentuó al ver entrar en el cuarto a un medimago, que ni siquiera nos prestó atención.

—No me apetece, gracias... —murmuré.

—Vamos, tienes cara de no haber comido en días —comentó, doblando las largas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros ajustados. Le observé, llevaba ropa muggle y una descuidada barba rojiza oscurecía la línea de su mandíbula—. Mi padre nos llevaba a comer aquí cuando de pequeños nos poníamos insoportables. Según él, la comida basura a veces es mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

—Sé lo que es un McDonalds auror Potter —anuncié con frialdad, tomando la hamburguesa.

—Llámame James —pidió—. Me decidí por un café, pero puedo traerte algo diferente.

—Te lo agradezco, pero creo que no puedo —comenté. Tragué un par de bocados, pero me era imposible alejar la sensación agobiante de la boca del estómago. Los pulmones me vibraron por los sollozos contenidos. Sentí que me ardían los ojos. James tomó sin decir palabra el bocadillo y lo apartó. Su mirada era intensa, dulce y triste.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien, quizás tu madre?

—¿Mi madre...? Suerte con eso...—bufé con desprecio—. Siempre fuimos nosotros dos. No tengo a nadie Potter —añadí. Cerré los párpados y apoyé la cabeza en la pared. La impotencia me desesperaba. Gruñí por lo bajo, pensando en las posibilidades, en los sospechosos, en los motivos. La oscuridad del largo pasillo empezó a resultarme opresiva, como tener un millar de ojos fijos en mi nuca. Quería gritar, patalear como un crío y al mismo tiempo, una fría furia me carcomía las entrañas. ¿Acaso mi padre, o yo, u otros tantos como nosotros no íbamos a poder olvidar jamás?

—Bueno, ahora no —anunció con calma.

—¿Esto forma parte de tu trabajo Potter? —indagué—. ¿Alimentáis a todas las víctimas?

—No. —Me miró de soslayo y sonriéndome destapó el vaso de café—. No es gran cosa pero te calentará, bebe.

Durante la madrugada, pude pasar por primera vez al lugar donde vigilaban a mi padre. Imaginaba que la visita de James al director del centro le había dado el incentivo que necesitaban para permitirme entrar. Le contemplé durante un largo rato. Acostado, pálido y con el rostro relajado; de pronto me pareció tan joven y frágil como un niño. Me mordí el labio tan fuerte que pude sentir el sabor de la sangre en la lengua. La desesperación, la incertidumbre me marearon. Aquel hombre había dado todo por mí y no era capaz de hacer nada para socorrerle. Quise golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese siquiera indicios de quien y por qué habían hecho aquello? La posibilidad del espionaje industrial era factible, mi padre era un valioso pocionista, muchas de sus fórmulas habían revolucionado el campo de la medicina y su especialidad era trabajar las lesiones incurables causadas por imperdonables.

—Padre... —acaricié su cabello, al contrario que yo, lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros. Parecía desarreglado, pero no me atreví a realizar conjuro alguno. Los pitidos intermitentes de los hechizos de control me agobiaron; creaban una cacofonía amenazante. El eco de la luz azul que le rodeaba le daba un aspecto fantasmal, mórbido.

El nudo en la garganta regresó, estaba tan frío, _mierda_. Froté sus manos entre las mías durante un largo rato. La sensación de pesadilla regresó, golpeándome con fuerza. Si Draco se iba, estaría solo. Lo único importante que poseía desaparecería con él. Tenía la certeza de que jamás descubrirían nada, ¿Quién buscaría al asesino de un mortífago? Les odié, a todos. Mientras dejaba que las lágrimas al fin, resbalasen libres, lo único sólido a lo que pude asirme fue a la figura inerte de mi padre.

Como siempre, sólo fuimos nosotros dos.


	3. Pasión

**Pasión**

* * *

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema Potter? —aullé. Estaba de cara contra la pared de un apartamento que no reconocí, pero eso no me impidió forcejear como un poseído—. ¡Suéltame capullo!, ¿esta es la nueva manera de trabajar de los _nobles_ aurores del ministerio de magia?

—Cállate y escúchame de una puta vez —me ordenó con los dientes apretados—. No vas a hacerlo, ¿me oyes? ¡No vas a ir a por ese tío!

—¡Intentó matar a mi padre! —rugí, corcoveando contra el cuerpo que me aplastaba contra la fría superficie—. ¡Y le han soltado! ¿Esa es la ley por la que luchas, Potter? ¡Que te jodan!

—¡No, ese no es mi trabajo! —exclamó—. Pero intentar tomarte la justicia por tu mano es estúpido! ¡Estamos trabajando para conseguir pruebas irrefutables! —Me empujó con violencia, jadeando sobre mi cuello—. Así no ayudas a tu padre, al contrario, ¿qué sentiría él si ese tipo te mata, o te descubren? ¡Irías a Azkaban!

—No te atrevas a suponer que me conoces a mí o a él, ¿te enteras? —bramé—. ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Es muy fácil pedir paciencia desde tu lado!

No había acabado la frase cuando noté como me daba la vuelta. El golpe contra la pared me dolió menos que la expresión de sus ojos: estupor, dudas, y un fuego que abrasó toda la rabia acumulada durante aquellas semanas.

—¿Mi lado? —preguntó, sujetándome por los hombros para que dejase de luchar—. ¿Qué lado...?

—Oh vamos Potter —escupí, detestando el modo en que la luz de la ventana a su espalda hacía brillar su cabello cobrizo—. ¿Intentas compararte conmigo, el hijo del héroe, a la misma altura que un traidor Malfoy?

—¿Te he hecho alguna vez sentir así, eh? —gritó con las mejillas arreboladas—. ¡Responde joder!

—¡No lo necesitas! —dije, empujándole otra vez—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en entrometerte en mi vida? ¿Qué te importa si acabo el Azkaban?

Deslizó las manos hasta alcanzar mis mejillas. Resollaba mientras me acariciaba los pómulos con los pulgares. Hizo un ademán, como si quisiera hablar, pero no pronunció palabra. Alcé la cabeza para mirarle de frente, desafiante. Después no hubo nada, sólo aquellos labios tiernos, atrapando los míos en una espiral que me aceleró el pulso y la respiración, pulverizando cada pensamiento racional. Gemí al dejarle entrar, suave pero decidido. Me temblaban las rodillas, así que me aferré a sus muñecas, no quería que se alejase. Protesté cuando su boca me abandonó. Degusté los restos de su sabor, respirando a grandes bocanadas.

—Por esto —gruñó, asaltándome de nuevo. Me arqueé contra su cuerpo, frotando mi pelvis contra su entrepierna—. Joder, no sabes cómo he deseado hacer esto durante meses... no sabía que hacer para que _me mirases_...

—Potter... —me quejé, al sentir como se apartaba para tirar de mí con decisión. Me costó seguir sus pasos apresurados. Entramos en otra habitación, dominada por una cama. Le contemplé, el pulso me latía en el cuello. Se mojó los labios antes de volver a inclinarse y besarme. Se deshizo de su camiseta mirándome con anhelo, tragué saliva mientras le imitaba. Un suave plumón color miel salpicaba sus pectorales. Deleitado, paseé los ojos por el cuerpo elástico y sin hablar me desabotoné la bragueta.

—No... —pidió—, quiero hacerlo yo.

Labios color sangre sobre los míos, volviéndome loco de deseo. Chupé su lengua, hundiendo las uñas en su espalda, bajando hasta aferrar sus nalgas frotándole contra mi miembro. Cuando nos apartamos, ambos teníamos claro las prioridades y desnudarse era tan imperativo como respirar. Le dejé bajar mi ropa, casi con reverencia, sus dedos encallecidos excitándome sin compasión. Para cuando caímos en el lecho, sudábamos, ansiosos por acariciarnos lo máximo posible.

—Tócame —rogué, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo. Abrí las piernas, consiguiendo que su erección encontrase mi dureza. Un candente ramalazo me tensó por entero, tenerle encima era deliciosamente erótico.

—Quiero que me folles —musitó mordisqueándome el cuello—. ¿Sabes cuantas veces he soñado con tenerte en mi cama? —Los ojos castaños parecían casi negros. Mientras girábamos, pujé contra su pelvis.

—¿De verás...? —Bajé la cabeza para succionar uno de aquellos pezones—. ¿Y que imaginabas... James?

—Tú... —reveló entre suspiros cada vez más entrecortados—, sentado, sosteniéndome mientras te monto. Clavado en mi cuerpo... oh Merlín... —gimoteó al notar cómo me apartaba dispuesto a obedecerle.

El zumbido de la sangre en las venas era insoportable, necesitaba liberarme. Apoyado contra el cabecero de madera, abrí las piernas y me masturbé, sonriendo al verle gatear sobre el colchón, hipnótico, sensual y a la vez increíblemente tierno. Me ahogué en mi propia saliva al ver la rosada lengua recorriéndome el falo.

—Ven aquí —propuse en voz baja. Su boca sabía a mí cuando me besó. Acaricié los anchos hombros, descendiendo hasta la cintura y el trasero. Con una sonrisa pícara, convocó un pequeño frasco. Embadurnó los dedos en la crema y sin dejar de observarme los llevó hasta su entrada. Dejé escapar un quejido al verle prepararse. Le dejé el control, maravillado por la expresión de apasionada satisfacción que se reflejó en sus facciones al llevarme dentro. Caliente, estrecho, latía estrujándome, haciéndome resollar de placer. Apenas acerté a sostener sus nalgas, sujetándole mientras me cabalgaba, desinhibido y _hermoso_. Alcé las caderas, sintiendo como el orgasmo crecía, construyéndose en mis entrañas. Atraje mi mano sobre la suya, ambos aferrados a su pulsante erección, que nos empapó en copiosas oleadas almizcladas. Pulsos dolorosos, su boca voluptuosa, su semen resbalando por mi piel y un clímax tan intenso que me hizo olvidar la realidad. El mundo dejó de importar, sólo James existía.

Aletargados, reposamos en la cama, mirándonos a los ojos. Rocé las pestañas cobrizas, poco dispuesto a apartarme de su lado.

—Quédate —pidió, con la voz ronca y somnolienta, una sonrisa curvando sus labios inflamados—. Aún no te he contado todos mis sueños...

—Hummm —murmuré, relajado y feliz como nunca antes en mi vida—, si lo dices de esa forma, ¿cómo podría negarme...?

 

_Nox..._

 

_  
_


End file.
